Kamen Rider x Super Sentai x Metal Hero: Superhero Taisen XD!
This is the fourth installment of the Superhero Taisen movie series. And, for the first time ever: ALL Metal Heroes will join in, other than the Space Sheriffs! SYPNOSIS: Hatching a plan to defeat their respective enemies and get rid of the Space Sheriffs, the Spitemax Empire and the Mutnoms decide to split up and team up with other villain organizations and kidnap two teams named Kabutack and Robotack. The Mutnoms form an alliance with the Black Cross Army, and to abduct Kabutack and frame Kamen Riders Sirven and Gunner for the crime. Also, the Spitemax Empire have formed an alliance with Jamahl, and to capture Robotack and have the Royangers framed for this incident. Then, the Space Sheriffs witness those two following incidents on the screen: the B-Crushers from Jamahl, disguised as the Royangers, capture Robotack, and Dr. Hinelar and Gaija from the Black Cross Army, capture Kabutack while disguised as Sirven and Gunner. Sirven and Gunner then rush in and battle the unsuspecting Royangers, so they can arrest them, thinking that they are responsible for the Robotack's kidnapping. But, the Royangers and the Riders were all arrested by the Space Sheriffs for the Kabutack/Robotack incident. When the two teams were jailed, little do they know that the Space Sheriffs were tricked by villains in disguise, and they are transported into a deep space forcefield. Discovering taht the Kabutack/Robotack is a diversion to get rid of all heroes, the Royangers and the Riders put aside their differences and escape. Will they defeat the four villain teams, rescue Kabutack and Robotack, free the Space Sheriffs, and clear their names? BLACK CROSS ARMY: Members: *Iron Man Mask General Temujin: one of the commanders of the Black Cross Army from Himitsu Sentai Goranger. With the Black Cross Fuehrer out of action, he now takes over as leader of this organization. Alongside Gaohm, he was swallowed up by the double crossing Mother Melzard before the final battle can ever began. *Omnipotent Demon King: *Bio-Hunter Silva: *Neoragorn: *Radiguet: *Major Zaidos: *Doctor Hinelar: *Captain Zahab: *Agent Aburera: *Dagon: *Gaija: *Long: *Yogoshimacritein: *Chimatsuri Dokokou: *Great King Mons Drake: *Ackdos Gil: *Messiah: *Chaos: *Eragon of the Dragon: Minions: *Yugande: *Guirail: *NejiPhantom: *Sambash: *Budoh: *Iliess: *Battobas: *Sleipnir: *Buraken: *Memmi: *Ryuuwon: *Yaiba of Darkness: *Questers: *Sanyo: *Shiyuu: *Kireizky: *Chirakasonne: *Dereputa of the Meteor: *Buredoran of the Comet: *Damaras: *Zatsurig: *Dyrandoh: *Erator of the Dinosaur: *Eragriff of the Garuda: Foot Soldiers: *Zolders: JAMAHL: Villains of Jamahl: *Gaohm: leader of Jamahl. Alongside Iron Man Mask General Temujin, he was swallowed alive by the traitorous Mother Melzard before the final battle begins. *Schwartz: *Gigaro: *Sorceress Jagul: *Black Beet: Jamahl's evil B-Fighter of their own. *Jamars: foot soldiers of Jamahl. Villains of the Melzard Tribe: *Mother Melzard: leader of the Melzard Tribe, and the film's main antagonist. *Dinosaur Warrior Raija: *Insect Swordsman Miolra: *Deep Sea Fish-Man Dezzle: *Rock Shell Chamberlain Dord: *B-Crusher Descorpion: *B-Crusher Mukadelinger: *B-Crusher Killmantis: *B-Crusher Beezack: *Bodyguards: the tribe's foot soldiers. Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover movies Category:Tokusatsu Category:Super Sentai Category:Kamen Rider Category:Metal Heroes